Just So You Know
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Asal kau tahu saja, aku mencintai dirimu yang seperti itu. Dirimu yang dingin, asing, dan tak terjamah oleh siapapun.


**Just So You Know**

===OO===

_Just So You Know_ project

_Story © __**Giselle Gionne**_

_Harvest Moon © __**Natsume**_

_Genre: Romance / Drama_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

* * *

><p>Nama gadis petani itu, Claire. Luar biasa ceria, periang, dan bersemangat. Ia terlihat menikmati setiap waktu yang ia lewatkan dengan berkebun dan merapikan areal kebunnya, tanpa merasa peduli pada sekitar meskipun dentingan lonceng jam makan siang telah berbunyi. Gadis itu tetap asyik bekerja hingga langit telah berubah warna menjadi senja.<p>

Asal kau tahu, ia diam-diam mengagumi seseorang. Menurut Claire, pria tersebut tampan dan juga menenangkan, setidaknya bagi dirinya sendiri.

Pria itu memiliki mahkota berwarna hitam yang pendek.

Pria itu memiliki dua buah batu obsidian yang bersinar terang di pelupuk matanya.

Pria itu memiliki sifat acuh yang sangat dingin.

Pria itu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri.

Pria itu hanya tidak memiliki teman yang bisa benar-benar memikat dirinya.

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus, Claire!" puji Zack sembari menaruh tanaman-tanaman Claire ke dalam sebuah kantung besar untuk dijual ke luar kota.

"Terimakasih!" Claire berujar ceria dan mengeluarkan sebuah jepit rambut biru muda dari dalam sakunya dan mulai mengikat poninya yang sudah mencapai mata.

"Kau terlihat manis, Claire," ujar Zack tulus dengan seringai khasnya dan mulai mengangkat kantung besar yang dibawanya. "Ingin bertemu dengan siapa? Dan, kau mau apa dengan kantung besar tersebut?"

"Ah, ini agar wajahku terlihat segar saja," Claire tersipu malu. Ia segera menggendong ayam kecil miliknya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam kandang. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Doctor… Dan ini bahan masakan. Aku ingin memasak untuknya hari ini."

"Pangeran Es mu itu? Hahaha! Yah, kuharap hari ini ia menyambutmu dengan lebih hangat, Claire."

"Terimakasih banyak, Zack!"

Lelaki bertubuh kekar tersebut segera berlalu. Dengan sigap Claire cepat-cepat meniti anak tangga yang terbuat dari batu sebagai pemisah ladang kebunnya dengan areal kota. Disampingnya, ia melihat sebuah pintu kayu terbuka.

"Gray!" dengan cepat Claire menghampiri cucu tukang pandai besi tersebut. Gray dengan malu-malu menundukkan topinya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "Kau pasti hendak ke penginapan."

"T-tentu saja."

"Ingin berjalan bersama? Meski aku tidak ke sana, sih. Hehe. Setidaknya, kita bisa berbincang-bincang selama perjalanan."

Claire mengambil posisi di sebelah kiri Gray. Gadis petani tersebut mulai berceloteh panjang mengenai karirnya di sebuah kota metropolitan yang tidak terlalu sukses. Ia jenuh menjalani hidup perkantoran yang membosankan dan bagaikan sebuah rutinitas mati di dalam roda kehidupannya. Ia juga tinggal sendiri, jauh dari sanak saudara. Ketika membuka pintu, tidak ada yang menyambutnya atau membalas ucapannya. Semua terasa hampa, begitu komentar Claire di penghujung cerita. Sesekali Gray menimpali cerita gadis di sampingnya dengan kalimat simpati atau juga kalimat tertarik.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku sudah sampai. Terimakasih karena mau menemaniku, Gray."

Gray melirik kantung besar yang Claire bawa. Terlihatlah beberapa sayuran segar. Dengan cepat, Gray mengerti maksud Claire dan lelaki tersebut hanya berdecak kagum —dan sedikit iri.

"Bukan masalah."

Claire segera berbalik dan mengetuk pintu Klinik Mineral. Gray tersenyum simpul dan berlalu menuju penginapan.

"Doctor, ini aku," sanggah Claire perlahan. Gadis tersebut kembali melayangkan beberapa ketukan perlahan di pintu kayu klinik, berharap suara berat dari dalam sana menyahut. "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Masuklah."

Claire sangat terkejut. Tidak biasanya Doctor menjawab seluruh kalimat-kalimatnya. Lelaki tersebut hanya akan diam, menunggu hingga Claire masuk dan menaruh beberapa jumput rumput liar beraneka warna sesuai musim di dalam lemari pendingin yang berisi obat-obatan herbal milik Doctor, duduk di hadapan pria yang sedang asik menorehkan penelitian-penelitian tingkat tinggi di atas tumpukan kertas miliknya, sebelum akhirnya gadis tersebut merasa bosan karena terlalu lama di acuhkan dan pergi meninggalkan klinik dengan wajah sedih.

"Selamat sore, Doctor," sapa Claire ramah. Gadis tersebut segera mengeluarkan sekantung besar sayur mayur dan bahan masakan lain yang terlihat menggugah selera. "Bolehkah aku membuatkanmu makan malam?"

Doctor hanya mengangguk. Dirinya masih saja mengerjakan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas tebal yang seakan tiada habisnya. Dengan gemas Claire menarik perlahan tumpukan kertas tersebut dan menaruhnya secara rapi di dalam _map_ kerja milik Doctor.

"Beristirahatlah. Ini hari Rabu. Jangan masih saja menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan, ya? Bagaimana jika kau menyalakan lagu yang tenang? Setahuku, lagu klasik adalah yang terbaik untuk kesehatan. Dan, oh, aku pinjam dapurmu."

Doctor hanya terkikik geli mendengar perkataan Claire yang menyerempet dengan pekerjaannya.

Untuk saat ini, pria itu menurut. Ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah pemutar musik usang yang berdebu, membersihkannya dengan cepat, dan memasukkan sekeping piringan hitam tua dan lantunan lagu-lagu klasik yang lembut menguar ke seluruh ruangan. Claire memotong-motong sayuran sembari berdendang.

"Kau… suka musik klasik, Claire?"

"Sangat suka. Klasik adalah yang terbaik."

"Setuju."

Claire menoleh sedikit ke arah Doctor dan memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat untuk pria tersebut, sebelum akhirnya ia menuangkan sayurannya ke dalam panci yang berisikan air mendidih.

"Hei," Claire mangambil posisi di samping Doctor, sembari menunggu masakannya matang. Ia merapikan jepitan poninya yang berantakan dan mencari topik pembicaraan. "Kau belum pernah bermain-main ke kebunku. Ladangnya luas, banyak tanaman, bunga, sebatang pohon apel rindang yang sangat kokoh, binatang ternak yang gemuk dan sehat, serta udara yang segar mungkin bisa menjadi alasan kau datang ke sana lain kali."

"Minggu depan. Pastikan kau mengingatkanku untuk mengunjungi ladangmu minggu depan."

"Tentu saja."

Diam menghampiri keduanya. Claire hanya memilin-milin anak rambutnya sembari menunggu masakannya matang.

"Kau terlihat… berbeda dengan jepit rambut itu."

"E-eh? Kau barusan bilang apa?" ujar Claire tidak percaya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Doctor segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Claire tersipu geli dan bangkit dari posisinya untuk meregangkan otot.

"Sepertinya sudah hampir matang. Bisa kau bantu aku menyiapkan meja makan, Doctor?"

Doctor segera bangkit dari sofa kulit hitam mewahnya dan menuju meja makan, mengatur posisi alat makannya menjadi rapi. Tak lama, Claire membawa piring-piring makanan berisi lauk yang sehat, dan sebotol susu sapi segar, serta satu botol besar _wine_ anggur dari toko milik Duke dan Manna.

"Kau suka _wine_, bukan, Doctor?" goda Claire. Sebagai seorang dokter, seharusnya pria tersebut tahu dimana letak ketidaksehatan dari sebotol _wine_. Yah, sesekali menjadi dokter yang badung tidaklah buruk.

"Makanan ini lezat sekali, Claire." puji Doctor tulus. Claire hanya tersenyum dan menenggak _wine_ miliknya.

"Sudah lama sesungguhnya aku ingin sedekat ini dengan dirimu. Aku ingin mengenal dirimu lebih jauh, Doctor. Seandainya saja setiap hari adalah hari liburmu, aku akan kembali berulang kali untuk mendemonstrasikan masakanku."

Keduanya tidak banyak bicara ketika menyantap makanan. Barulah ketika kegiatan menjamah makanan sudah selesai, keduanya kembali membuka topik pembicaraan. Etiket makan keduanya hampir sama, membuat mereka merasa nyaman.

"Inginkah kau berdansa denganku, Claire?"

Wanita tersebut yang tengah membersihkan peralatan makan, dengan cepat segera membasuh tangannya dan mengeringkannya sebelum akhirnya gadis muda tersebut menerima ajakan Doctor. Lantunan lagu klasik yang tenang menjadi pilihan keduanya. Doctor maupun Claire tidak terlalu pandai berdansa, namun satu sama lain saling merasa nyaman dan terlengkapi.

Bagi keduanya, tidak ada yang lebih baik selain menikmati waktu-waktu kebersamaan yang sederhana secara maksimal.

.

.

.

"Datanglah besok."

Doctor mengangguk cepat sebelum pria tersebut kembali menekuni lembaran pekerjaannya. Sesuai janji, Claire datang hari ini untuk mengingatkan pria dingin tersebut agar mengunjungi kebunnya. Besok adalah Rabu, hari dimana Klinik Mineral tutup. Doctor berjanji, ia akan mengunjungi kebun Claire sepulangnya ia dari danau musim dingin untuk meneliti tanaman herbal. Claire pun berjanji juga akan merapikan kebunnya secara ekstra dan menyiapkan segelas susu untuk mereka berdua. Setelah dicapai kesepakatan, Claire menaruh beberapa botol susu dingin dan tiga buah jumput rumput liar di lemari pendingin Doctor, dan segera berlalu pulang kembali ke kebunnya.

Setelah selesai dengan seluruh pekerjaannya, Doctor menarik selembar kertas dari tumpukan-tumpukan berkasnya yang menggunung. Ia mulai mencoret-coret, topik apa saja yang akan ia bicarakan dengan Claire besok, ia akan membantu gadis tersebut apa, dan sebagainya. Ia ingin semuanya berjalan lancar, tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun.

Hei, Doctor, apa kau baru saja jatuh cinta?

Hari esok terasa cepat sekali datang. Doctor berusaha keras untuk tidak menuju danau musim dingin melewati kebun Claire. Kebun tersebut akan menjadi kejutan untuknya sepulangnya dari danau. Baiklah, waktunya mengambil rute yang jauh. Melewati Lapangan Mawar, rumah Gotz, menyapa Popuri dan Ann yang hendak menikmati sungai di kaki Gunung Ibu, dan sampailah ia di danau musim dingin tersebut. Ayunan kapak Gotz yang berirama bagaikan musik yang menenangkan di telinga Doctor. Pria tersebut kerap memotong-motong pangkal pohon kayu untuk dijual nantinya. Doctor kembali fokus ke pekerjaan, sekaligus menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersaji di hadapannya. Danau indah yang memantulkan cahaya matahari.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Matahari juga mulai tinggi. Setelah memetik buah-buah anggur liar yang tumbuh, Gotz turun lebih dulu dari lereng gunung. Biasanya, ia akan beristirahat sejenak di rumah pria tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke klinik. Namun hari ini, kebun Claire akan menjadi tempat peristirahatannya.

"Seperti apakah kebunnya?" gumam Doctor pada diri sendiri. Apakah kebun tersebut luas? Penuh dengan rumput-rumput liar? —ah tidak, tidak mungkin Claire membiarkan kebun tersebut terlantar, tak terurus— Sudah pasti ladangnya bersih dan terawat. Mungkin juga ia menanam beberapa petak bunga. Baiklah, waktunya berhenti bertanya pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin terjawab. Lebih baik aku terus mengarah ke kebunnya dan mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Ah, Doctor!" sapa Claire riang sembari mengejar seekor anak ayam yang tengah berlarian di pinggir sungai. "Awas, Chika! Nanti kau tenggelam!"

"Nama anak ayammu, Chika?" Doctor tertawa perlahan, seolah-olah nama tersebut adalah konyol.

"Nama yang lucu, bukan?" Claire membela diri. Ketika ia telah mendapatkan anak ayam tersebut, ia menyerahkannya ke Doctor.

"Anak ayam yang sehat. Kau benar-benar seorang petani sekaligus peternak yang handal."

"Pujianmu —terlalu berlebihan. Itu karena aku menyukai binatang. Kau sendiri, suka dengan hewan apa? Aku punya kuda, sapi, domba, dan ikan. Kira-kira, dari seluruh binatang ternak yang telah aku sebutkan, kau paling suka hewan apa?"

"Sapi. Penghasil minuman sehat terbaik."

Claire tertawa riang dan menuntun Doctor agar beristirahat di bawah pohon apel miliknya yang tengah berbunga. Di bawah pohon tersebut, Claire sudah menggelar tikar dan menyiapkan makanan yang sehat, ditambah dengan dua gelas susu segar. Pastilah Doctor akan menyukainya.

"Minumlah, Doctor. Susu ini adalah susu yang terbaik. Rasanya manis dan gurih. Aku selalu menyempatkan diriku untuk meminum segelas ketika sarapan dan segelas lagi sebelum tidur."

"Itu bagus. Susu akan membuatmu tetap sehat dengan kandungan gizinya yang mengandung protein, kalsium…"

"Sssttt, aku ingin agar kau melupakan pekerjaanmu untuk sejenak. Kau menjadikan hari Rabu sebagai hari liburmu. Jika sekarang kau terbiasa meneliti ulang laporan dan menyibukkan diri dengan menambah ilmu di perpustakaan, bagaimana jika hari ini kau belajar untuk… bersantai."

Pria _stoic_ tersebut menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit. Dilihatnya awan yang berarak, berputar tanpa lelah sembari membawa butiran air yang siap turun kapanpun ketika telah penuh sebagai hujan.

Ia merasa, kehidupan bukanlah untuk bersantai. Hidup harus selalu penuh dengan rasa haus akan ilmu. Menjadi seorang dokter handal yang telah lulus sekolah tinggi di kota besar dan membagi ilmu serta kemampuannya di desa kecil seperti ini, bagaikan tantangan untuknya.

Ia harus sama seperti awan. Terus berjalan, hingga kau tahu kapan waktunya untuk membagi hal-hal yang telah kau simpan.

Ia harus sama seperti awan. Terus berjalan, hingga kau tahu kapan waktunya untuk berhenti.

Ia tahu, hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk berhenti. Mungkin, beristirahat sejenak. Doctor tidak akan pernah berhenti bekerja demi masa depan penduduk yang cerah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jika kau ingin agar aku beristirahat, tunjukkan aku segala macam permainan mengasyikkan yang kau punya."

"Tentu aku punya! Kau mau bermain… Menangkap ikan? Ikan-ikan di sungai ini semuanya sehat-sehat dan memiliki warna cerah yang indah. Kau akan menyukai mereka." Claire menarik tangan Doctor yang besar dan menuntunnya ke arah sungai.

Doctor terlihat tidak ragu. Ia segera melepas jas kerja putih bersinya dan nampaklah tubuh atletisnya yang selama ini tidak pernah terekspos. Doctor terlihat tampan dengan kemeja biru muda dan celana hitam panjangnya.

Claire tidak tahu, bahwa sesungguhnya Doctor sangat misterius. Kali ini, satu misteri terpecahkan.

Doctor terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Uhm, baiklah, Doctor," Claire tidak ingin ia terjebak diamati hidup-hidup oleh Doctor bahwa gadis pirang ini tengah memperhatikan dirinya. "Waktunya bersenang-senang!"

Kontan saja, Doctor langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam air sungai yang dingin. Ia bisa merasakan ikan-ikan kecil berenang di antara kakinya. Ia merasa geli namun senang. Claire pun turut turun ke dalam sungai.

"Kau ingin ikan yang berwarna apa?"

"Warna biru. Atau cokelat."

"Siap, Doctor!"

Keduanya bermain permainan Mencari Ikan bersama-sama. Banyak sekali ikan-ikan kecil berwarna biru dan cokelat yang berenang ke sana kemari dengan gesit, sehingga sulit untuk menangkapnya. Bahkan ketika langit telah berubah warna menjadi sendu, Doctor dan Claire masih saja berusaha menangkap lebih banyak ikan.

"Lelahnya!" komentar Claire sembari memberikan selembar handuk untuk Doctor. "Beristirahat dulu, yuk. Aku sudah buatkan makan malam."

Doctor segera mengeringkan pakaiannya yang separuh basah dan mengikuti gadis ceria di hadapannya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Keduanya tidak banyak berbicara selama makan malam. Lagi.

"Terimakasih atas hari ini, Claire. Mungkin aku harus lebih sering berlibur di ladangmu."

"Bukan masalah."

Setelah membantu Claire membersihkan peralatan makan, Doctor segera mengalungkan jas putihnya di pundak dan membuka kenop pintu rumah Claire, memberi salam perpisahan, dan melangkah menjauh.

Asal kau tahu saja, Doctor, aku mencintai dirimu yang seperti itu.

Asal kau tahu saja, Claire, aku mencintai dirimu yang seperti itu.

Dan, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk menjadi satu.


End file.
